


Сборник стихотворений

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько стихотворений, написанных под впечатлением от разных фильмов и оригинального романа "Призрак Оперы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Призрак оперы (по фильму 1989 года)

Нет жизни. Всего лишь мечты –  
Смотрю из-за тени. Мне страшно:  
Вдруг вспомнишь? Но есть только ты  
Для меня. Остальное не важно.  
  
Твой голос – и сильный, и чистый -  
Им снова весь зал очарован.  
А я, сам себе ненавистный,  
В проклятую маску закован.  
  
Ты льстивые речи не слушай –  
Пускай восхищается знать,  
Их лица, как маски, бездушны,  
А мне остается лишь ждать.  
  
Укрою вуалью мелодий  
И душу свою подарю.  
Под сводами вечных рапсодий  
Тебя поведу к алтарю.  
  
Боюсь, ты откажешь, о, ангел,  
Мне в толике малой любви.  
Словами я сердце изранил…  
Тебя отпускаю, иди.  
  
Осколками падаешь в бездну…  
В безумье кричу я: «Вернись!».  
Я вслед за тобою воскресну -  
Мы связаны. Только дождись.  
  
Пройдут над землею столетья,  
И снова ты вступишь в игру,  
Но песня уйдет на рассвете –  
Я в горьком безмолвье умру.   
  
12-16.02.1998 г.


	2. Без названия

Моей судьбы чеканный профиль  
Резцом не выправить никак -   
Она проста, как скоморохи,  
И неразменна, как пятак.  
  
Любовь шагами Командора  
Пройдется по моей душе.  
Захлопни ящик свой, Пандора,  
Я сдался, Фатум. Все. Туше.  
  
Услышь, как плачу я во мраке (1)   
Один - и брошен, и пленен.  
Скажи, ты счастлива? Там, в браке?  
Скажи, тебя достоин он?  
  
Я так желал потрясть устои,  
Застыть в любви, как в янтаре,  
Но проще Оперу построить,  
Чем ждать монету на ребре.  
  
К твоим ногам я бросил грезы, (2)   
Мой мир стал отзвуком твоим… (3)  
Как без шипов бесстрашны розы!  
Как я без маски сокрушим.  
  
Не стану уповать на жалость  
И не доверюсь небесам:  
Мне столь немногое осталось,  
Но я всего достигну - сам.  
  
Мне нет спасенья, нет возврата…  
Надежда, словно острый нож,  
Но будет тяжела расплата:   
Не все, коль ищешь - обретешь. (4) 

5:00 – 5:55, 21.01.2010 г.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Отсылка к стихотворению И. Бродского "Большая элегия Джону Донну"  
> Ты слышишь - там, в холодной тьме,  
> там кто-то плачет, кто-то шепчет в страхе.  
> Там кто-то предоставлен всей зиме.  
> И плачет он. Там кто-то есть во мраке.
> 
> 2 - Отсылка к стихотворению У. Б. Йейтса "Он жаждет небесного плаща"  
> Но я - бедняк и у меня лишь грезы,  
> Я простираю грезы под ноги тебе;  
> Ступай легко, мои ты топчешь грезы.
> 
> 3 - Отсылка к песне П. Кашина "Презирая печали"  
> От сознанья того, что этот мир умещается  
>  В отзвуке слова "любовь".
> 
> 4 - Отсылка к стихотворению Э. Спенсера "Королева фей"  
> Здесь нет потерь, все обретешь, коль ищешь.


	3. Без названия

Каждый прожитый час -  
Отвыкаю.  
От несбывшихся нас -  
Отвыкаю.

Снова тысячью дел  
Отвлекаю,  
Свой печальный удел.  
Отвлекаю.

Обруч гибкой змеей  
Из стали  
Сердцу дарит покой  
Замками.

Может быть, в первый раз  
Покаюсь.  
Смерть, тебе лишь сейчас  
Покаюсь.

Словно пропасть без дна -  
Могила…  
Хоть чуть-чуть, но Она  
Любила?

  
  


15:48, 22.01.2010 г.


	4. Сказки Севера

Барабанит дождь на пепелище,  
Раны тревожит свежие…  
Стало явным тайное жилище,  
Просто болит по-прежнему.  
  
Все было так ярко и остро,  
Я дышать иногда запамятовал,  
И горели ясные звезды  
Аж до самых глубоких подвалов.  
  
Освещая страстью отчаянной  
Глубину самой скверной бездны,  
Я своею душой неприкаянной  
Возносился, как Лазарь, воскреснув.  
  
Вот удар пропустил, каменею.  
Честный выбор: любовь и свобода -  
Я давно ни о чем не жалею…  
От кольца по руке ознобом.  
  
И ларец Пандоры захлопнут:  
Заперт счастливым клевером…  
Только ветер шепчет крошке Лотти  
Страшные сказки Севера.   
  
начало марта - 02:54, 22.03.2010 г.


	5. Без названия

Мой Ангел, бешеный возница,  
Сжалься, я больше не выдержу.  
Гаснет пожара зарница…  
Я измену из сердца вырежу.  
  
Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь?  
Малодушием небо радую.  
Разве я богу не нравлюсь?  
Разве я нравлюсь дьяволу?  
  
Господи, дай мне силы!  
Господи, дай мне… дай мне  
Из этой разверстой могилы  
Уйти проходными дворами.  
  
И лица моего распутица  
Опалится пред огненным оком,  
Только бледный конь переступится -  
И душа оживет ненароком.  
  
Я кромсаю сердце крошевом,  
Я низаю песни безрадостно.  
Уж седьмую пару изнашивал -  
Что ж теперь, изнашивать заново?   
  
03:03, 22.03.2010 г.


	6. Переписывая финал

Брежу опять стихами,  
И расплываются строчки,  
Мысли - в глубокой яме.  
Осталось писать. До точки.  
  
Здравствуй, мой старый Призрак,  
Полно за фатум бороться.  
И снова уходит Кристина,  
И снова дно у колодца.  
  
А если финал - бритвой!  
А если сердце заходит?  
Но я перед этой битвой  
Задушу сарказм на подходе.  
  
Загадаю себе абстрактно,  
Чтоб во сне сбылося, чем дышишь.  
И будет ведьме приятно,  
Даже если ты не услышишь…  
  
Я финал сдираю с пюпитра  
И счастливая в тени скрываюсь.  
За тебя я отвечу пред миром,  
Но в твоей судьбе не раскаюсь.   
  
03:14, 22.03.2010 г.


	7. Я вернусь

Я вернусь.  
Плеском с набережной Сены,  
Пеплом розы, мглой и тленом.  
Среди смайлов и кавычек,  
Множества дурных привычек  
Я вернусь.  
Среди всех твоих печалей,  
Всё прощая, не прощаясь,  
Летним утром, днем и ночью,  
Разорву реальность в клочья –  
Я вернусь.  
Чистой утренней росою,  
Грозной майскою грозою,  
Вихрем радужных мелодий  
И свечою на комоде…  
Я вернусь.  
Сквозь часы и расстоянья,  
Сквозь преграду расставанья,  
Злополучное кольцо  
И открытое лицо…  
Я вернусь  
Путеводною звездою,  
Самою большой бедою  
Вторгнусь в жизнь твою внезапно,  
И не спрашивай – так надо.  
Я вернусь  
Ветром в спину. Мост старинный,  
Плащ мелькнет знакомо-длинный…  
И со всей своей виною,  
Правдой, ложью и любовью  
Я – вернусь.

  
  


05:58, 19.06.2010 год


	8. Без названия

Мне всегда хотелось быть первым -  
Первым выправить смерти оскал.  
Я, быть может, немножечко нервный,  
И в десятку опять не попал.  
  
Я учился драться по книгам  
И любить - в иероглифах нот,  
Только слышится ночью: «Смотри-ка!  
За решеткой и вправду урод!»  
  
Да за что же? Люди, за что же?!  
Я опять у природы в долгу…  
Выжил, каюсь. Лишь шрамы на коже.  
Я однажды отсюда сбегу.  
  
Эта Опера… Что? Та же клетка,  
Золоченый тяжелый замок.  
На щеке моей - черная метка,  
То судьба намекает: «Должок».  
  
Я хотел бы детства не помнить  
И, как все, ходить по земле,  
Но мой путь, к сожалению, торный,  
Только шепчутся волны во мгле.  
  
Я мечтал быть открыт и беспечен,  
Чтобы выйти к тебе. Но не смог.  
Я, наверное, смертью помечен,  
И, наверное, вышел мой срок.  
  
Мне хотелось всегда быть с тобою,  
И судьбы поправить оскал…  
Поцелуй - и по сердцу тоскою.  
Я, наверно, опять опоздал.  
  
Я люблю тебя. Жалких три слова  
Мне отмерят пожизненный срок.  
Отпускаю. И мнится мне снова,  
Что на клетке защелкнут замок.   
  
4:30, 24.07.2010 г.


	9. Письмо

Нота ложится в ноту вереницей прожитых лет.  
Похолодало что-то… Нужен мне твой совет.  
Как безжалостно утро! Как не нужны слова.  
И мнится сиюминутно: ~~Кристина была права~~.  
  
Как я живу? Спокойно. Написал еще пару строк.  
Мне уже сорок лет не больно вспоминать последний «урок».  
Как печально: развенчанный Ангел в обветшалом дому в Пуатье.  
Я играю на деньги в карты. И по грешной хожу земле.  
  
 ~~Как **она**?~~ Извини, не сдержался. Мне ведь, кажется, все равно.  
Столько раз от себя отрекался, а в итоге узнал одно:  
Можно быть сколь угодно гордым, и всю жизнь прожить одному,  
Только падает грузом мертвым: ~~почему же она – ему~~?  
  
Да. Совет. Здешний климат вреден для моей постаревшей души.  
Я не то чтобы очень беден, и в кармане отнюдь не гроши.  
Я давно уже не был в Париже и надумал вернуться вдруг –  
 ~~Перед смертью побыть поближе…~~ О, прости меня снова, мой друг.  
  
Присмотри мне квартиру, Нетта. Небольшую, комнат на пять.  
Я, пожалуй, до августа съеду. Удружи мне с укрытьем опять.  
Да. Теперь я шучу и об этом. И над прошлым сгущаю мглу.  
 ~~Лишь последним лучиком света тот бесстрашный ее поцелуй.~~  
  
 ~~Как мне давит кольцо на сердце… Иногда всю ночь напролет.~~  
 ~~Но…~~ Неважно. Подписано: «Эрик. Третье, март, девятнадцатый год».  
  
1:50, 22.06.2010 год


	10. Без названия

Там, наверху, такое солнце, там, наверху, такое небо,  
Что можно облака коснуться. Прошу, поверьте в эту небыль.  
Не нужно масок и подвалов, не нужно пыток и лассо -  
Всегда вставать - назло ударам. Всегда мириться - после ссор.  
Любовь не вечна, жизнь - конечна, зачем же рыпаться тогда?  
Да просто ярко и беспечно горит над гением звезда…

05.07.2011


End file.
